The biggest legal problem affecting the movie and music video industries today is unauthorized duplication, which is the illegal copying or use of Video files. Unauthorized duplication is a huge problem mainly because it is so easy to do. In most cases, it is no more difficult to steal a movie than it is to tape on a Video device that you have borrowed from a friend. Movie pirates get to use a specific Video file without paying for it. Unauthorized video duplication is the illegal reproduction and distribution of Video files or movies, whether for business or personal use. The movie industry has to pay a heavy price because of unauthorized Video duplication. Unauthorized Video duplication is thriving because of the amount of avenues it opens in business for pirates.
Reference may be made to the US Publication No. 2005/0081064 A1—to Ooi, Chin Shyan, et al, wherein it has been disclosed that:—An authentication system to verify a password it includes a first storage unit to store an authentication sequence and a read-only memory unit on which an authentication algorithm is programmed. A micro controller is coupled to the first storage unit, the read-only memory unit and a web server. The micro controller receives the password and executes the authentication algorithm to verify the password with the authentication sequence. A second storage unit is coupled to the micro controller to store data from the web server. Access to a second storage unit is permitted by the micro controller only if the password has been verified.
Reference may also be made to the US Publication No. 2005/0089164 A1—to Lang, Juergen K; et al, wherein it has been disclosed that:—The invention relates to a system and to a method for cost-effectively creating and distributing copy-protected and utilization-protected electronic video and their data contents, whereby the data contents of the electronic media are encrypted in such a way that they cannot be completely played or displayed without the execution of cryptographic processes at the recipient who is authorized within a certain scope of utilization and in such a way that, if the electronic media are transferred to third parties, complete playback is not possible at all or else not without once again carrying out appropriate cryptographic processes. According to the invention, this objective is achieved in that a cryptographic module at the recipient is used that decrypts or deciphers completely or partially encrypted or enciphered data contents of electronic video media or keys for decrypting or deciphering these data contents and subsequently forwards them, again in an encrypted or enciphered form, to a playback unit in such a way that the video information can be played in the playback unit without the electronic data contents being present in unencrypted form along the transmission route, at the input or at the output of the cryptographic module or at the input of the playback unit.
Here we can see that this is a device which can be used to check unauthorized video duplication on the web Sever using password enabled micro controller and storage units.
Here we can see that in this invention, data is copy protected by using cryptographic processes so that it cannot be copied in any way and this decoder is given only to the licensed holder of the unit to stop unauthorized video duplication.